


Resurface from pitch black

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Jack fait un cauchemar sur les pires moments de sa vie, mais Hiccup est là pour l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurface from pitch black

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 27 septembre 2014**   
>  **Thème de la nuit: Rêves, illusions et fantasmes**   
>  **Thème du oneshot: Les cauchemars**   
> 

Dans la chambre sombre, où un simple filet de lumière lunaire traversait à peine les rideaux fermés, un corps s'agitait légèrement dans un grand lit double. Un corps pâle, à la chevelure de la couleur de la neige franchement tombée, qui commençait à se couvrir de sueur, des sueurs froides pour être exact. Le corps à côté était son opposé en terme de couleurs. Plus bronzé de peau, qui était couverte de tâches de rousseurs, et aux cheveux d'un brun aux reflets roux impossible à voir dans cette pénombre, une paire d'yeux aux couleurs des arbres du printemps s'ouvrit.

En entendant un geignement du corps pâle, l'autre se tourna vers celui-ci. Voilà quelques temps qu'il n'avait plus vu ce spectacle, et il se mordit la lèvre. Hiccup vit Jack, son petit ami depuis quelques temps, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus dans une position foetale sous leur couverture, ses poings douloureusement serrés, tout comme ses dents qui grinçaient légèrement. Sa belle peau blanche, qu'il aimait rendre moite de plaisir, était maintenant couverte par une pellicule de sueurs froides. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire, il prit l'épaule du décoloré, qu'il tourna sur le dos, et le secoua en restant le plus sur le côté possible. Il savait ce qui hantait son amant, et il connaissait ses réactions dans ces cas-là.

-Jack ! Jack, c'est moi ! Réveille-toi ! Jack !

Il le secouait de plus en plus, et l'argenté ouvrit soudainement des yeux écarquillés de terreur, fixant le plafond comme s'il vivait encore son cauchemar. Hiccup se pencha vers lui, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il redoutait toujours que Jack soit encore en train de revivre son cauchemar et qu'il veuille le frapper. C'était déjà arrivé, et il ne voulait plus jamais revoir son petit ami comme ça. La mixture de terreur et de rage dans ses yeux et sur son visage l'avait choqué, surtout lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur son cou, comme pour l'étrangler, mais en sentant le cou épais sous ses doigts, Jack était soudain sorti de sa terreur nocturne. La personne qu'il voulait étrangler avait un cou fin, et honnêtement, si Jack la tuait vraiment, il pensait bien que personne n'irait se plaindre.

Il laissa le temps à l'argenté de réaliser où il était et avec qui, puis il tendit sa main et caressa une joue moite, les yeux céruléens le fixant devenant plus calme, ses pupilles reprenant peu à peu une dimension normale. Bientôt, une main pâle rejoint celle d'Hiccup, qui sourit tendrement à Jack. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa son front, alors que l'argenté reprenait son souffle. L'auburn se coucha alors contre lui, un bras au dessus de la chevelure de neige et l'autre autour de sa taille.

-C'était encore ce même cauchemar ?

Sa voix restait douce et posée, parce qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Mais Jack avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait gardé tout ça en lui durant trop longtemps, sans personne à qui se confier, de peur qu'on l'accuse de mentir. Il vit Jack avaler difficilement sa salive, s'étouffant presque avec, alors qu'il retenait les larmes dans ses yeux.

-I-Il m'a détruit... je... je croyais que c'était fini mais... mais il a fallu... que je le revois juste une fois pour...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa douloureusement ses mains sur son visage. Hiccup vit une larme couler sur le contour de la joue pâle, atterrissant dans l'oreille de son petit ami. Il se colla plus contre le côté gauche de Jack, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille et embrassant sa tempe, le laissant pleurer et rager intérieurement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ils étaient tous les deux des acteurs. Jack était connu depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, son producteur avait réussi à lui décrocher un contrat dans un film qui l'avait fait connaître très vite. Et pendant un an, ce même producteur lui avait bien fait comprendre que d'un seul claquement de doigts de sa part, il finirait aux oubliettes des acteurs s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Pitch avait simplement commencé par des petites caresses, sur ses joues, sur ses épaules, sur ses cuisses. Puis lorsqu'il avait lancé son ultimatum, il avait fermé la porte de son bureau à distance, et Jack comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Ce jour-là, l'homme l'avait touché en lui répétant qu'il adorait ça, mais Jack n'avait eut qu'une envie pendant les 20 minutes où la main aux doigts trop minces le branlait : il voulait hurler, se sauver, le frapper même. Mais il lui avait rappelé : un seul refus et sa carrière était finie.

Au bout d'un mois, Jack avait appris que si Pitch touchait sa nuque et pinçait une mèche de ses cheveux, c'est qu'il devait se rendre dans son bureau. Il avait tellement voulu couper court les mèches de sa nuque, juste pour ne plus sentir ce touché qui le répugnait. Un mois encore plus tard, Jack vomissait chaque jour dans les toilettes, vidant son estomac d'un fluide blanc dont il ne devrait même pas connaître la saveur du haut de ses 13 ans. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Pitch lui ordonnait de se mettre nu et d'écarter les cuisses. De ce jour, il ne gardait en mémoire que la peur viscérale qui l'avait prit en réalisant ce qu'il allait lui arriver, ainsi que la peur panique lorsque le producteur l'avait mis ventre contre son bureau. La partie où il se faisait violer par l'adulte, il ne s'en souvenait pas, comme si son cerveau avait décidé qu'il ne fonctionnerait de nouveau que lorsque l'adulte aurait fini son affaire. Pitch semblait l'avoir remarquer, car il avait commenter à quel point l'argenté avait été frigide et amorphe pendant l'acte.

Jack en avait pleuré toute la nuit, sa mère ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Et ainsi, pendant plusieurs mois, le manège continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il en avait assez. A l'aube de ses 14 ans, il avala toute la pharmacie de sa maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Si Aster, son maquilleur personnel, n'avait pas eu besoin de venir le voir ce jour là, il serait dans un cercueil à l'heure actuelle. Sa tentative de suicide avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, et après ça, Pitch le jeta comme une vieille chaussette. Sa carrière se serrait vraiment retrouvé au point mort si Aster n'était pas aller voir un ami producteur pour essayer de sauver sa peau blanche. North avait fait des merveilles ces 6 dernières années, et il ne pourrait jamais lui dire assez merci.

Hiccup de son côté avait connu Pitch au même âge que Jack, deux ans plus tard, et l'homme lui avait fait vivre le même supplice. Sauf qu'Hiccup était un bien mauvais menteur. Et le jour où Pitch aurait voulu voler définitivement son innocence, c'est un incident qui força le producteur à rejoindre un plateau en urgence qui sauva la virginité de l'auburn. En rentrant chez lui, il trouva son meilleur ami Tyler, dit Toothless entre eux, qui du à peine le presser qu'il craqua dans ses bras et lui raconta tout. Le garçon le prit alors par la main et alla rejoindre les parents de l'auburn. Tout fut dévoiler, et si ce n'était Valka, la mère d'Hiccup, Pitch aurait fini le nez en sang et même pire, vu la rage presque incontrôlable que son père, Stoick, manifesta à l'écoute de ce qu'avait vécu son fils ces dernières semaines.

Valka prit alors en charge la carrière de son fils, et elle fit un merveilleux travail car même s'il vécu un période assez creuse jusqu'à ses 18 ans, il revint en force cette année là, tant et si bien qu'il rendit Jack jaloux. A cette époque, ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient vécu le même calvaire avec Pitch Black. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent l'année suivante sur le tournage d'un film, Jack le méprisait au point qu'il lui cracha un jour à la figure l'eau qu'il était en train de boire lorsque l'auburn lui dit ses quatre vérités sur son comportement d'enfant gâté.

C'est lorsqu'ils croisèrent par hasard Pitch que les pièces du puzzle se connectèrent pour eux. Ils parlèrent alors de leur terrible expérience avec cet enfoiré, leur impuissance, leur mutisme destructeur, et ils réalisèrent alors que s'ils étaient deux, ils pouvaient être plus à avoir subit ses attouchements. Révélant au grand jour la vérité, une petit douzaine d'autres acteurs sortirent à leur tour de leur mutisme. Ils savaient qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres, mais ceux-là voulaient garder leur langue dans leur poche. Pitch ne ferait plus de mal à personne, surtout après que sa dernière victime se soit suicider après lui avoir plomber la cervelle avec un fusil de chasse.

Et malgré tout, Jack revivait régulièrement des viols qu'il avait fini par tasser dans un coin obscure de sa mémoire avec les années, tout ça parce qu'il avait revu ses terribles yeux gris se poser sur lui quelques semaines auparavant.

Dans les bras d'Hiccup, il trouvait un réconfort que personne ne lui avait jamais apporté, surtout en sachant que l'auburn avait vécu une expérience quasi identique à la sienne. Il avait juste eut la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et avait posé des questions au bon moment. Depuis qu'il avait tout dit, sa mère n'osait plus le regarder en face. Au téléphone, elle avait dit à Jack combien elle était désolée de ne rien avoir vu, de l'avoir laissé se faire agresser par ce monstre, et qu'elle aurait honte toute sa vie d'avoir été une mère si indigne. Jack ne lui en voulait pas, le seul responsable était mort, et il espérait revoir sa mère prochainement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il sentit Hiccup embrasser le dos de sa main. Il la releva alors doucement et rencontra les billes vertes de son petit ami. Dire qu'il était passé de mépriser le jeune acteur à chercher sa compagnie à tout moment. Il caressa quelques mèches foncées, faisant fermer les yeux à son amant. Lorsqu'il les déposa dans sa nuque, le souvenir du message silencieux de Pitch lui revint. Apparemment, il l'avait utilisé avec toutes ses victimes. Aujourd'hui, entre eux, c'était un signe d'affection. Jack laissa une dernière larme couler sur le coin de son visage, qu'il sécha d'un revers de main, puis il glissa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hiccup, qui rouvrit ses yeux. Jack lui semblait si fragile, et lorsqu'il avait ce regard, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche dans un appel silencieux, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement, dans un baiser tendre et plein d'affection. Hiccup caressa doucement la joue encore humide de son petit ami, chassant les traces de larmes. Doucement, il se redressa sans briser leur baiser éphémère, et finit au dessus de l'argenté. Lorsque Jack sentit son amant retirer ses lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux, pas du tout surpris de le trouver au dessus de lui, attendant sagement son approbation. Il releva ses jambes, les démêlant de celles de l'auburn, et les plaça de chaque côté de son petit ami. Hiccup se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mains chaudes caressèrent les flancs du plus pâle, qui se laissa faire. Une telle touche aurait du lui rappeler tous ces mauvais souvenirs, mais il y avait tant de choses de différentes entre Hiccup et Pitch. La pression douce sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses mains, et surtout le sentiment de sécurité que l'auburn dégageait. Pitch ne l'avait jamais embrassé non plus, et il remerciait tous les dieux de lui avoir épargner ça. Il lui aurait probablement arracher les lèvres ou la langue s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

Hiccup se coucha sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras par la taille. Jack enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant légèrement le baiser. Les jambes pâles remontèrent le long de celles couleur caramel, finissant sur des hanches couvertes d'un caleçon à imprimés dragons, avant de redescendre et recommencer, alternant entre les deux jambes. Hiccup descendit une main et attrapa la cuisse droite de Jack, caressant la peau douce de haut en bas. Il sentit la chair de poule traverser cette peau laiteuse qu'il adorait et se permit un mouvement de hanches. Jack émit un petit son d'appréciation et croisa ses jambes dans le dos de son partenaire, se calant contre lui. Hiccup sourit dans leur baiser et glissa ses mains vers le boxer de son amant, qu'il fit glisser doucement sur ses jambes, bien que ce soit difficile avec leur position actuelle. Il s'écarta des lèvres de Jack et lui montra du regard leur position. L'argenté en rigola et décroisa ses jambes, aidant au passage l'auburn à retirer son boxer en soulevant ses hanches. Puis il agrippa l'élastique du caleçon d'Hiccup et le baissa, révélant une ligne de poils foncés descendant vers une certaine anatomie. Une fois nus, ils se rapprochèrent pour une étreinte encore tendre et presque innocente, avant qu'ils ne se rallongent. Hiccup ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit lubrifiant et préservatif. L'argenté appréciait le doigté de son partenaire, Hiccup avait vraiment le chic pour le préparer très doucement et sans douleur. Et lorsqu'il fit signe à son amant de venir, le plus jeune le pénétrait avec tout autant de douceur. Il espérait qu'un jour, il n'ait plus besoin de faire tant patienter son petit ami, mais pour le moment, ça leur convenait. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux alors que le pelvis caramel touchant le ventre blanc. Entamant un rythme doux, Hiccup apprécia la vue de la lèvre inférieure de Jack se cachant derrière ses dents d'une façon si sensuelle. L'argenté et lui avait pour règle que si quelque chose n'allait pas pour Jack, ils arrêtent tout. Mais le garçon à la chevelure de neige n'avait jamais eu besoin de tout arrêter, l'auburn était si attentionné, même lorsque le plaisir lui faisait un peu perdre la tête, il n'avait pas cette brutalité ni cette violence que Jack avait connu.

Jack bougea ses hanches légèrement, prenant appui dans le matelas avec ses talons, et il fut ravi de voir son partenaire baisser la tête dans un soupire plaisant. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il reste inactif, il aimait tant ce jeune homme qui lui avait permis de se défaire de ce démon, de réaliser qu'il pouvait avoir envie de sexe avec quelqu'un, avec lui. L'auburn planta son regard sur lui, Jack se mordillant encore la lèvre d'une façon qu'il espérait sexy. Son amant méritait ce visuel, et il était content de le lui offrir, en remerciement de son affection. Hiccup se pencha vers lui et cueillit ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, une main dans les cheveux clairs, l'autre sur une hanche pâle. Les coups de reins, qui étaient jusqu'à présent contrôlés, devinrent plus profonds et plus lents. Jack gémit de plaisir contre la bouche de l'autre. Il entrouvrit la bouche et caressa les lèvres de l'autre avec sa langue, qui répondit, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Plus bas, les jambes de Jack se sécurisèrent dans le dos plus foncé et pressèrent le jeune homme plus profondément sur lui. Hiccup comprit le message et fit quelques mouvements amples, s'enfonçant aussi loin que possible dans l'autre, au point de lui faire arquer le dos. Jack ne s'en plaignait pas, il voulait ces mouvements.

Finalement, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et plongèrent à nouveau leurs prunelles les unes dans les autres. Jack caressa une joue rougie par l'effort, leurs souffles légèrement plus rapides se rencontrant, et il hocha la tête. Hiccup se redressa, se mettant à genoux, puis il ramena Jack contre lui. Il se mit assis, ses talons sur le matelas, et commença un rythme plus soutenu, auquel l'argenté répondait avec passion. Roulant leurs hanches, bougeant leurs bassins, leurs mains s'agrippant à la peau moite et en sueur de l'autre, leurs souffles devenant peu à peu hachés et leurs voix se muant en gémissements de plaisir. Jack roula sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement particulièrement long, qui alerta l'auburn.

-Jack ?

-Ça va, t'inquiètes.

Il le fixa dans les yeux et l'embrassa, son pelvis blanc rencontrant le ventre bronzé de son partenaire alors qu'il sentait son sexe tapait contre le bas ventre tout aussi bronzé. En posant son menton contre l'épaule d'Hiccup, Jack regretta de sentir sa jouissance arriver. Il voulait faire durer tellement plus ces moments, mais il avait atteint sa limite, et même en se forçant, il ne tiendrait guère que quelques minutes de plus. Gardant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, il glissa sa main droite sur son sexe en fixant les prunelles de jade de son amant. Sans un mot, Hiccup comprit. Lui aussi allait bientôt tomber de ce bord si proche, et dans ces moments, il adorait savoir que Jack et lui allaient partager cette jouissance ensemble. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils chevauchèrent ces quelques instants de plaisir, ceux où l'on sait qu'on va bientôt craquer mais qu'on essaye de faire durer en espérant que l'explosion finale soit meilleure que jamais. Hiccup commença tout à coup à gémir, une musique merveilleuse pour l'argenté, jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse en pinçant les lèvres, respirant par le nez, s'enfonçant encore un peu dans le corps de son partenaire. Jack se toucha en se mouvant sur le pénis encore dur pendant un dernier instant, avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière dans son orgasme, une partie de son sperme finissant sur le torse de son petit ami.

Hiccup enlaça la taille de l'argenté et se laissa tomber sur le dos, emmenant Jack au passage. Il finit au bord du lit, sa tête presque à l'envers alors qu'ils reprenaient calmement leurs souffles. Un petit rire monta dans la gorge du plus âgé.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de me dire... Pitch peut aller se faire foutre.

Hiccup sourit, reconnaissant bien l'euphorie dont était victime Jack après avoir jouis. Il n'était pas rare qu'il dise des choses sans queue ni tête après leurs ébats, mais il avait raison pour cette fois.


End file.
